


Beginnings

by FrozenWaffle



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Dinner dates, M/M, Thank you for having me do this, i hope i did them justice, this was difficult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 04:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenWaffle/pseuds/FrozenWaffle
Summary: And for the first time since becoming Aquaman, Kaldur was happy.





	Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MizRootbeer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizRootbeer/gifts).



Shouldering the burden of Aquaman happened to be one hell of a job. But Kaldur was never known to shy away from responsibility.

His transition into Aquaman was a difficult and tiresome one. Arthur wanted him to take up the mantle because he no longer had time to. He had a new family to take care of after all, and Kaldur couldn’t ask him to sacrifice that. Kaldur had just wished he had chosen someone else. Like Garth.

But he’d make do with what he was given.

Having friends to rely on made the process easier. M’Gann helped out immensely in terms of leading the league. Conner and Artemis helped in terms of companionship and making sure that he didn’t get in his own head too much. He tended to get borderline self-destructive in situations like that. Not as bad as his old friend, ~~Roy~~ Will, but in terms of his mental health.

Will was doing good for himself nowadays. Kaldur was proud of him.

But most importantly, he had Dick to rely on, which made all the difference. He was one of his few friends since the beginnings of the team, along with Roy Harper ~~and Wally West~~. And although he had left one day, Dick still reached out to Kaldur constantly. His reasons being making sure he was doing okay, to see if they wanted to catch up, etc. Wally’s disappearance was hard on everyone.

Today happened to be one of those days where they were meeting for dinner to catch up.

Kaldur wasn’t quite sure what to wear- he knew Dick Grayson, son of billionaire Bruce Wayne, would dress accordingly, a million-dollar suit and tie that probably cost more than the kingdom of Atlantis. Kaldur raided his closet and eventually found a hideous turquoise and purple suit. It was tailored specifically for him, created for an Atlantean wedding- if he wore it to dinner, he’d be the most flamboyant person in the restaurant for sure.

It was beautiful to him, but he deemed it inappropriate for the engagement. He settled for a tan dress shirt, black khakis, and a turquoise tie.

Despite Dick’s current absence, Kaldur arrived at Mitchell’s Ocean Club right on time. A few minutes later, he showed up looking exactly like his adopted father.

“Becoming more and more like him every day,” Kaldur said as he approached. Dick straightened his tie. “Oh, you mean this?” he gestured to himself, “It was the only thing I could find. And in honor of being late, I’ll buy dinner.”

“I figured as much. Your family’s rich.”

“True.”

-

“I’m happy you could attend our little… meeting,” Kaldur flipped through the menu, not meeting his friend’s eyes. “How could I miss our date?” Dick replied, beginning to blush.

Kaldur pondered this phrasing for a moment. Date. Platonically of course. Right?

“So how are things working out with the league?” Dick asked after a moment of silence. Before Kaldur could respond, a woman appeared out of thin air taking their orders. After she left, they resumed their conversation.

“Things have been good. What about for you and the others?”

“Pretty asterous on our end.”

“I’m glad to hear that. I also think that we’re fortunate that this place sells meat and not only fish.”

“Could you imagine? It’d be like… cannibalism.”

Both of them spent the rest of the night laughing.

-

A kitten nuzzled Kaldur’s leg as he waited outside for Dick to finish paying the bill. The restaurant was the ‘pay at the front type deals.’

Kaldur crouched down and began stroking its head softly.

“Did you make a new friend?” Dick approached him, smiling widely. “It appears we were lucky to find him. It’s probably a stray, it doesn’t have a collar or anything,” Kaldur looked as though he was falling in love with it.

“Well, I would take him home, but Tim’s allergic and all.”

“I wouldn’t have time to deal with him because of league affairs, disappointingly.”

“That’s too bad,” Dick stated.

“Thank you for showing up to our… date. You didn’t have-

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

Then, Dick kissed him.

And for the first time since becoming Aquaman, Kaldur was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> This was DIFFICULT. I have never written with these two before, so it was a challenge! But thank you for getting me out of my comfort zone. Once I began, I enjoyed writing this, and I hope you enjoy reading this.  
> [ My tumblr :) ](https://fr0zen-waffle.tumblr.com/)


End file.
